


Tailored To You

by Darkstar1142



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drunken Flirting, Eldritch, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Enemies, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), M/M, Murder, Temporary Character Death, survivor to killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Darkstar1142
Summary: The Entity does not like losing it's playthings, but it does gain respect for those who manage to outplay them in their own game. With an error being triggered within the fog that allows travel between the real world to the Entity's during a survivor and killer addition to it's game of Cat and Mouse, a survivor named Alex finds himself able to go through the mist to back to the time when he had first went through the mist like no time had passed at all. Now almost two years later, he is back to working in his tailor shop and making clothing and costumes he had thought he had made it out, but the Entity doesn't let his playthings go.Once again he finds himself back within the Entity's grasp with one difference, he has been 'awarded' the ability of being a killer and is now tasked with sacrificing the people he once survived with to the Entity. Knowing the punishment of not doing as he's tasked, he's doing his best and actually finding the killers he hated before aren't as bad as they seem, some more than others.
Relationships: Killers (Dead by Daylight)/Original Character(s), Survivors (Dead by Daylight) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Tailored To You

The campfire wasn’t one that he stayed by, the other survivors having been preparing for the newest addition to be coming in but after the last few he couldn’t bring himself to make another damn cake to ‘Welcome’ another poor soul to this cruel game of cat and mouse with the Entity as the captor of both sides. Everyone could tell when we were getting a new survivor, or killer if we were unlucky like this time as well, as the fog would get denser before lightening up drastically and then thickening up once more the moment the new person came through the mist to either the campfire, which was only a bit away from the survivor home, or the killer shack that housed almost all the murderers that would sacrifice or mori him and his friends for the Entity’s viewing.

“What’s going on?”

It was a muffled question from Ash, but as he looked around in curiosity it was clear what he meant. The fog was light like the survivor was soon to be coming through, but it also had a hazy look like when the Entity was having errors within it’s twisted game, such as randomly teleporting the survivors or killers forward and backward when the matches were going. It wasn’t abnormal within the matches, but this was the first time he’d seen it outside of one, curiosity causing him to walk a bit toward the fog. He swiped his hand through and it reminded him of when he himself had been beckoned through from how thin it was at the beginning; though he quickly reminded himself how thick it could get like he would suffocate if he didn’t hurry out.

“Let’s move the stuff back a bit, I don’t like the look of this.” 

He scoffed at David’s carried voice, looking back to see how all of them rather move away than investigate this new phenomenon in their existence with trying to survive or dying painfully, only to have it all repeat. He turned back to the fog only to blink as he thought he saw some wavering within, taking one last look to the others in hesitance before moving his head back to the mist.

“I’ll just end up back here anyway…” It was true as they’d all tried to leave through the fog that had led him here only for it to twist or warp them right back to the campfire and house, but even as he said it a small nervous feeling in his gut formed as he started to walk through.

He kept walking for quite a while, the fog only getting thicker and thicker just like he remembered it before as he began having a hard time catching his breath, only for something strange to start to happen. At first he thought he was imagining things, but he could smell something sweet and sounds of machinery with voices mingled in with his breathing getting clearer and clearer. The fog began to mix with bright lights that he had to shield his eyes for, stalling when his feet stopped hitting grass and hit something more firm. He rubbed his eyes, looking down to have his heart slowing when he saw it was asphalt of a parking lot, slowly lifting his head to see that he was indeed in a parking lot.

The parking lot of the ‘Jamboree Festival’, the yearly festival that his town held the first week of summer, but more importantly where he had gone through the fog in the first place which led to his time in the Entity’s grasp.

“HEY, ALEX!!” 

“YOU CAME!!” 

Suddenly, he was suddenly jumped on from the front in a tight hug from his two friends, Jordan and Will, shocked as the tight hold became familiar in moments and he hugged them tightly back. They pulled back after a minute, both looking surprised but so happy to see him and he couldn’t stop smiling at seeing his friends again, all looking just the way they had before and with time not mattering, he supposed he hadn’t been gone long in their minds even though it’d been at least 2-3 years for him.

“I-I’m so happy to… to see you guys!” He almost felt like crying, and they looked sheepish yet excited at his words and he tilted his head a bit only for one of them to speak up.

“You really are, man? Even… After what happened with Jess?” At Will’s shy words, memories came flooding back to him at what happened that, or technically, this evening. 

It was probably just that morning within Will and Jordan’s time that he got in a fight with Jessica, his toxic girlfriend of two years, only for her to break up with him after he tried everything and finally told him it was because she finally ‘got some’ from Will and Jordan while they had been drunk and willing at a party only a few months before. He remembered how furious he had been, blaming his two friends who had begged for him that they were so wasted they didn’t barely remember, that they wouldn’t have done it if they had recognized her, and that they were just at their 15th friendiversary starting at the “Jamboree Festival” when they were 5 years old and to just meet them so they could make it up and not lose everything. Of course, he didn’t want to listen to them but finally agreed to go to the festival with them to hear them out. He had come only to get so mad at seeing them at the entrance of the squared off area of the festival in town that he stalked off to the forest at the park nearby, not noticing how thick the fog was getting until he was in the Entity’s clutches and stuck with the game.

As he looked at his two friends now, both looking like they felt like the worst people in the world, he realized he didn’t care anymore. He had realized there and with some of the other survivors’ help that he had been with Jessica to just get over his internalized fears and that he was more attracted to men than anything, something he’d realized Jess probably saw and used his desperation for their relationship to use him for what she wanted. He knew that they wouldn’t care who he loved, as even though he got teasing for his job as a tailor they always were excited for him when he showed him the cosplay or other costumes he was making for custom works, and he didn’t bother looking behind him as he put an arm on each one of theirs with the biggest smile on his face.

“Don’t worry, guys. She wasn’t good for me and I know this was just her last effort to make me hit a low like she always did… I won’t ever abandon you guys for anything, as I know you will be here for me.”

One last hug and Jordan crying a little in relief, they headed to the festival where he would not take one look back at what used to be what he was, not caring of the red that would brew within the fog where the others had been left. 

Where Death Is Not An Escape.


End file.
